Sportique
Sportique were a British indie pop super-group, active from around 1997 - 2006. Fronted by Gregory Webster, formerly of Razorcuts, the group also sported the talents of Mark Flunder (Television Personalities) and Rob Pursey (Heavenly, Marine Research). The group was later augmented by the addition of Amelia Fletcher (Talulah Gosh, Marine Research, Heavenly) on keyboards. Links To Peel :"We like them, we really do."(JP, 22 September 1999) Festive Fifty Entries *1998 Festive Fifty: The Kids Are Solid Gold #46 Sessions *Three sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1998-05-31. First broadcast: 10 June 1998. Repeated 12 November 1998. *Definition 79 / Just Friends / Anatomy Of A Fool / It Couldn't Last Forever 2. Recorded: 1999-08-22. First broadcast: 22 September 1999. *Don't Believe A Word I Say / Big Bad World / The Dying Fly / Rollercoaster 3. Recorded: 2001-01-17. First broadcast: 06 February 2001. *Suture / Modern Museums / Ice Storm / Obsessive / Percy's Piss Up Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ]] ;1998 *17 February 1998: If You Ever Change Your Mind (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are WIAIWYA 4 *26 February 1998: If You Ever Change Your Mind (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are WIAIWYA 4 *18 March 1998: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy *31 March 1998: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy ROX004 *09 April 1998: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy ROX004 *30 April 1998: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7 inch ) Roxy *11 November 1998: Tiny Clues (7”) Where It's At *16 November 1998 (BFBS): Tiny Clues (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are *22 December 1998: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy (1998 Festive Fifty) ;1999 *12 January 1999: Tiny Clues (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are *17 March 1999: P58 (LP: Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings *23 March 1999: The Impersonator (LP: Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It’s At Is Where You Are *31 March 1999: P58 (LP: Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings *01 April 1999 (Radio Eins): The Impersonator (album - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It’s At Is Where You Are *April 1999 (FSK): A World Without Pity (CD - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At *06 April 1999: Tiny Clues (LP: Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings *08 April 1999: Tiny Clues (LP: Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings *08 April 1999 (Radio Eins): A World Without Pity (album - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Northern Sky (album - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings WIACD001 *05 August 1999: Love and Remains (7") Matinee *23 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Love and Remains (7") Matinee *16 September 1999: Love and Remains (7") Matinee ;2000 *May 2000 (FSK): Euro 2000 Version (7" - Sport For All) Where It's At Is Where You Are *16 May 2000: Sport For All (7") Where It’s At Is Where You Are *06 June 2000: Sport For All (7”) Where It's At Is Where You Are *21 June 2000: 'Sport For All (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *17 October 2000: Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinee *26 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinee *05 December 2000: Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinee *05 December 2000: A Nation Of Soul (7" b-side) Matinee *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): A Nation Of Soul (7" b-side) Matinee ;2001 *03 January 2001: Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinee *07 January 2001 (BBC World Service): Don't Believe A Word I Say (single) Matinée *31 January 2001: Don't Believe A Word I Say (7") Matinee ;2002 *January 2002 (FSK): The Dying Fly (10" - Modern Museums) Matinée *17 January 2002: The Dying Fly (10" LP - Modern Musems) Matinee *07 March 2001: The Dying Fly (album - Modern Museums) Matineé Recordings MATCD015 *March 2002 (FSK): The Dying Fly (10" - Modern Museums) Matinée *11 April 2002 (Radio Eins): The Dying Fly (10" LP - Modern Musems) Matinee *18 April 2002: Obsessive (10" LP - Modern Musems) Matinee *02 May 2002 (Radio Mafia): The Dying Fly (Matinee) *19 December 2002: A Little Splash of Lime (Va. CD - A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop! Volume 2) Fortuna Pop External Links *Wikipedia *Matinee Records Category:Artists